Maiden's Necklace
by endra1
Summary: A new mission that neither of them knew about. Something is bound to go wrong. But will Daisuke be able to cope without Dark's help? Warning: there are no intended pairings and this could get violent.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own D.N Angel. This is a mere fanfiction. Please enjoy.

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

Daisuke spotted Riku extra early that morning. His hopes for the day already heightened, he ran up behind the girl, trained legs easily overtaking the bicycle.

"Good morning, Riku." Daisuke chirped, jogging backwards in front of the bike.

"Good morning, Niwa." She replied, only slightly surprised at his sudden appearance.

Daisuke blushed at her reply and almost tripped as he struggled for something new to say.

_Oh, how cute. You blush at a thing like that and expect to move forwards in your relationship. Just get a room already._ The offhand voice of Daisuke's counterpart rang in the boy's ears.

Daisuke's blush deepened and he turned to face forwards before speeding away from a very surprised Riku. After a few blocks and some deep, calming breaths, Daisuke turned his voice inwards.

_Dark! You didn't have to be so blunt!_

_Oh, come on Dai. If that's blunt then I'm a hammer._

_Shut up! Did you really have to ruin the moment?_

_That's my job._

Dark turned smugly away from Daisuke, pointedly ignoring any further conversation.

Dark didn't say another word to Daisuke on the short trip to school and Daisuke did his best to return the favour. He couldn't help his body language from conveying his feelings, however, and he only hoped that no one picked up on his sour mood. He slouched into the classroom and put his bag on the desk. Takeshi was rattling off all of the gossip in a corner and Daisuke hunched lower, hoping that his friend would ignore him, if only for today. There was no luck with that.

Takeshi slung an arm over Daisuke's shoulder.

"Good morning Daisuke!" he crowed.

Daisuke began to mumble a reply but Takeshi spoke over the top of him.

"Did you hear about Dark's newest threat?"

Daisuke groaned inwardly. He wanted to avoid anything to do with Dark at the moment. Forcing a weak smile onto his face, Daisuke forced back a sigh.

"No. What is it?"

"There's this famous necklace, the 'maiden's locket', that has been kept at this tiny museum just down the road from here which Dark sent out a warning letter for this morning. I'm going there tonight. Do you want to come to?"

Already fuming, Daisuke grinned.

"No thanks. I've got a lot of homework."

"Well, I'll be sure to get you some good pictures. Just you wait, Dark will be in chains tomorrow morn, no problems."

Daisuke feigned laughter as his friend wondered away.

_Dark, what is this all about?_ Daisuke raged.

Dark turned for the first time in the last half hour and frowned.

_I haven't heard anything about this one either. Emiko didn't mention it?_

_No. And here I thought I would be free tonight._

Dark didn't reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thanks for reading this story. Reviews welcome.

**Chapter 2**

Daisuke dropped his backpack with no regard when he got home. He had to stop himself from running to the lounge room and kept his pace at a brisk walk. His mum, dad and grandad were all seated and waiting for him.

"Mum. Why did you send out a warning letter for tonight. I was going to ask Riku if she wanted to come over for a tea."

"This is important honey."

"A necklace? Why do we need to seal a necklace? Dark doesn't want to say anything about this either."

Emiko started saying something but Daiki broke in.

"Daisuke. Dark probably thinks it won't work again but we believe that it has been fixed."

Daisuke was confused by this explanation but Dark turned around from his sulking corner and his eyes were alight with renewed curiosity.

_Let's go get it. _Dark said.

_What is it?_ Daisuke asked.

_It's-_

"This necklace has the power to separate you and Dark." Daiki didn't know he had interrupted.

Daisuke turned in astonishment.

"It will give Dark a body of his own and your consciousnesses will be separate. It only works for a little while but it's freedom nonetheless."

Both Dark and Daisuke were leaning forwards now.

"How do you know about it, Grandad?" Daisuke asked.

"My father made it for Dark and I when I was younger. It didn't work back then but apparently it has been putting unfortunate souls into a different body until the time is up. We think that someone fixed it."

Dark looked and Daisuke and Daisuke looked at him.

_Shall we go to get it?_

_Let's go._

The two nodded in agreement and Daisuke turned back to Emiko.

"Where do we have to go?"

"The necklace is at the museum down the road from your school but I would suggest taking the underground root. The police would have staked out all other entries."

"Does that mean we won't need Wiz?" Daisuke asked.

Dark frowned._ I like the way I look with wings._

_You still don't need them when we're going underground._

"It's up to you but he could be a good distraction during the escape." Emiko said.

"We can deal with that on our own."

Dark protested enough to give Daisuke a headache but Daisuke didn't change his mind. Night and the time on the warning letter came quickly and soon Dark was in control.

_Ready to go, Daisuke?_

_Ready._

_Let's go, then!_

Dark left with a running start and he didn't look back.


End file.
